Lizard
Curt Connors was one of Spider-Man's most trusted allies and as the Lizard is one of his deadliest foes. History Early life When Curt Connors was much younger he lost his right arm in an accident. Connors later became a professor and a teacher at Empire State University and married a woman named Margaret and they had a son named Billy. The experiment Curt later began to work with one of his students, Peter Parker, on the Neogenic Recombinator and tested it on a lab mouse that was missing one of it's legs. Connors injected the mouse with lizard DNA and then exposed it to radiation from the Neogenic Recombinator. The radiation then activated the lizard DNA and the mouse regrew it's leg. Connors then got excited and told Peter that once their process was perfected they could use it on humans to regrow limbs lost in wars or accidents. Sometime later Connors injected himself with lizard DNA and exposed himself to the radiation from the Neogenic Recombinator. This caused him to regrow his own arm. However, there was a side effect. The lizard DNA in his body combined with the radiation transformed Curt into a human sized lizard. City of lizards Shortly later Connors (now calling himself the Lizard) developed a plan to turn everyone in New York City into humanoid lizards. Lizard then began to abduct electricians to help him build a new Neogenic Recombinator because his hands were too big to build one himself. Spider-Man at this time was unaware that Curt was the Lizard and went to the Connor house to talk to Margaret. While there the Lizard came to the Connors house and fought Spider-Man. Margaret and Billy watched them fight and during the battle Billy called the Lizard daddy. Spider-Man then learned that the Lizard and Curt Connors were the same person. The Lizard then escaped but shortly returned and kidnapped Margaret and took her into the sewer. Spider-Man then followed the Lizard into the sewer. At that moment Lizard revealed to Margaret that he needed her to operate the Neogenic Recombinator because his hands were far to big to operate it. Lizard then reveals that he plans to hook the Recombinator up electrical wires in the sewers that run all over the city and that when she activated the Recombinator it will send the radiation threw the wires all over the city and transform everyone into giant lizards. Spider-Man then attacks the Lizard and during the fight the Recombinator gets knocked across the room. The primitive lizard part of Connors brain then took over and became a mindless creature. The Lizard then attacked Spider-Man. Spider-Man managed to swing across the room and grab the Neogenic Recombinator. However, Lizard knocked Spider-Man into the water below and during their struggle the Recombinator is activated and Lizard is transformed back into a human. The alien symbiote After Spider-Man got a new black costume he realized that it was making him more violent. Spider-Man then went to Connors and asked him to study the costume. At first Connors refused. However, Spider-Man reminded Connors that he helped him when he turned into the Lizard. Connors relized that he owed Spider-Man and dediced to help him. When Connors attempted to take a sample of Spider-Man's costume it crawled up his arm. This shocked Connors. Spider-Man then held a piece of the costume allowing Connors to cut a piece off. After Connors ran some test he discoved that the black suit was really an alien symbiote and that it was making spider-Man more violent and that in time it would totally take control of his mind. Connors warned Spider-Man to get rid of the suit. However, Spider-Man ignored his warnings and kept the symbiote suit. After the symbiote almost made Spider-Man kill Shocker he learned that Connors was right about the symbiote taking control of him. Spider-Man then used the bell from a church to separate himself from the symbiote. Helping Spider-Man When Spider-Man began to lose his powers he went to Connors for answers. After running several tests Curt Connors told Spider-Man that he was transforming even further and that whatever it was he was transforming into would not be human. Tablet of Time & return of the Lizard Curt eventually began to start transforming back into the Lizard. Around this time explorers discovered an ancient artifact that was believed to posses a magical ability to return youth to the elderly called the Tablet of Time. The Tablet of Time was then brought to ESU to be studied. Curt later told Spider-Man that the Tablet of Time might be able to cure him of his mutation disease. However, during this time the Neogenic lab was attacked by the Mega-Slayer which was being controlled by Alistair Smythe. The stress of this situation caused Curt to start transforming into the Lizard once more. However, the Mega-Slayer was able to get away with the Tablet of Time. Spider-Man later visited Curt at his house. Curt told Spider-Man that for several weeks now he has been transforming into the Lizard and that they must get the Tablet of Time back because it could cure both of them. Alistair Smythe, on orders from Kingpin, goes to Curt's house and attempts to kidnap him so that he could translate the writing on the Tablet of Time. After a brief fight with the Mega-Slayer, Lizard escaped into the sewer and Smythe ordered Spider-Man to turn Connors over to him within six hours. Spider-Man later fought Lizard in the sewar and was able to defeat him. As Spider-Man retured with Lizard to the Neogenics lab he used the Neogenic Recombinator to turn Dr. Connors back into a human. However, only seconds after Curt was transformed back into a human he was abducted by Tombstone who had been sent by Silvermane. Curt was then brought before Silvermane who told him that he wanted him to use the Tablet of Time to make him young again. Curt attempted to warn Silvermane of the dangers of using the Tablet of Time but Silvermane would not listen to him. Kingpin later had Alisa Silvermane abducted and contacted Silvermane saying that he wanted to trade Alisa for Connors and the Tablet of Time. As the trade was going down Alistair had the Mega-Slayer attack Tombstone and he captured the Tablet of Time and Dr. Connors. Despite Spider-Man's interference Tombstone was able to get away with Connors and the Tablet of Time. Non-canon history In Spider-Man: Lizard's Deadly Trap, Lizard intended to lead an army of lizards into New York City. However, he was stopped by Spider-Man. Powers and weaknesses Powers When transformed into the Lizard, Curt Connors possesses enhanced strength, speed and agility. The Lizard also has razor sharp claws and teeth. Lizard also able to regrow lost limbs and quickly heal from most injuries. In his human form Curt Connors is a scientific genius. Weaknesses When Connors first transforms into the Lizard he is able to retain his human brain but after a short time the reptilian part of Connors brain takes over and he becomes an unthinking beast. Appearances 'As the Lizard and Curt Connors' *Night of the Lizard *Tablet of Time *Ravages of Time 'As Curt Connors' *The Sting of the Scorpion (Mentioned only) *The Alien Costume, Part II *The Alien Costume, Part III (Mentioned only) *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *Hydro-Man (Mentioned only) *The Mutant Agenda *Morbius (Mentioned only) *Duel of the Hunters *Blade, the Vampire Hunter Trivia *It is never revealed how Curt Connors lost his right arm. However, in Night of the Lizard, Connors says to Peter Parker that he can regrow limbs lost in wars or accidents and when he says wars he touches where his arm use to be. This implies that Kurt lost his arm while he was in the military. However, this is only hinted at and never directly stated. In the comics Kurt was a military doctor and while in a war zone he lost his arm in an explosion. Category:Villains Category:Supporting characters Category:Heroes Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters